


It's just a coincidence

by stressfangirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressfangirl/pseuds/stressfangirl
Summary: Luhan went to Seoul to help her cousin Baekhyun but something went wrong along the way.warning: Fem!Lu





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for selubration round 5, hopefully you will like this.  
> 15,000 Word Count 
> 
> I will write a sequel for this hopefully earlier next year 2017.

Can't we try just a little bit harder  
Can't we give just a little bit more  
Can't we try to understand,  
That it's love we're fighting for  
Can't we try just a little more passion  
Can't we try just a little less pride,  
I love you so much baby  
That it tears me up inside.  
Can’t we try, Dan Hill & Vonda Shepard.

 

They say everything happens for a reason, but what if the reason is just to make someone cry for something they never expected to happen?

A big smile spreads over Luhan’s beautiful face the moment she wakes up, she doesn’t have any plans today and the gloomy weather is perfect for the relaxation she’s needs. With a cup of coffee in her hand, she hums as she walks back to her room. Luhan peacefully scrolls through her Twitter feeds reading up on some gossips and stuffs when suddenly her cousin’s name flashes on her iPhone screen.

“Hey, gorgeous!” She greets her cousin, Baekhyun.

“Hello, my Baby Lu.”

“Why are you calling me this early?”

“I called to ask a favor. Do you have a wedding project these days? If not, can you help me and be my wedding coordinator and maid of Honor?” Baekhyun directly asks.

“Yes! Of course, Byun Baekhyun, I will!” Luhan practically screams through the line.

“So who’s the unlucky guy?” She jokes.

“Yah! Don’t call him unlucky, okay. For all we know he will be the luckiest guy because he’s going to marry the one and only Byun Baekhyun.” Luhan laughs at her cousin’s remark. “Anyway, I already emailed you your plane ticket. See you on Friday, Baby Lu.”

“You sneaky girl. What’s the purpose of calling me this early if you already made plans?”

“Because I know you can’t say ‘no’ to your only cousin, duh!”

“I hate you!”

“I love you too cousin, see you on Friday!”

“See you then! I miss you, Baek.”

“I miss you, too. Gotta go, work’s calling me.”

 

Friday comes and Luhan finally arrives in Seoul, her cousin Baekhyun already at the airport waiting for her.

“Do you even age?” Baekhyun greets her and hugs her tightly.

Both girls laugh and talk as they head to Baekhyun’s car, the two deciding to have dinner at Baekhyun’s favorite restaurant. The two spend the night catching up about life, their other relatives and work when all of a sudden Baekhyun says, “By the way Baby Lu, I have something to tell you about my wedding.”

“Do you think you can fill in my place in preparing my wedding? I mean you do the wedding shopping for me? And accompany my fiancé in looking for cake, wedding rings, and even the wedding dress for me?”

Luhan’s eyes widen once she hears her cousin’s request. She thought she’d only be helping Baekhyun coordinate the wedding, but with all this preparation now, it feels like she> will be the one getting married two months from now.

“Why am I doing your part?”

“Because as much as I want to do those things, I just can’t due to my job. We’re currently working a movie and as the lead star’s makeup artist, I need to be with her every day,” Baekhyun explains.

"Then why don't you guys move your wedding day?" Luhan curiously asks.

"Unfortunately we can't. My fiancé has to leave the country days after our wedding. He got a teaching offer in Shanghai and he can't say no to the opportunity," Baekhyun explains, Luhan falling silent for a moment.

"If that's the case then I'll help you with everything you need." Luhan says.

"Thank you, Baby Lu!" says Baekhyun as she tries to hug her cousin.

"Hey, stop calling me ‘Baby Lu’. Don't forget that I'm a year older than you," Luhan protests.

"But you look like a baby to me."

"Is that even an insult?" Luhan asks but Baekhyun ignores her and continues eating.

 

Sunday morning Luhan decides to wake up early and have a morning walk. When she arrives home she notices a handsome guy sitting on Baekhyun couch. Hurriedly she goes to her cousin's room to ask who's the guy downstairs. Her eyes widen when she finds out that the guy is her cousin's fiancé.

"Tell me, Baek, how did you manage to have a boyfriend like him?" Luhan asks which earn her a slap on the shoulder.

"And what does it supposed to mean?" The younger asks but Luhan just shakes her head.

Luhan is about to walk out from her cousin's room and head over to her own, but Baek drags her down the stairs to stand in front of Baekhyun's fiancé instead.

"Luhan, meet my fiancé, Sehun," Baek introduces to Luhan the handsome guy she’d seen earlier.

"Sehun, this is my lovely cousin, Luhan," Baekhyun adds, and soon the two exchange pleasantries along with a little small talk. Minutes later Luhan excuses herself to change, leaving the two lovebirds behind. As she walks upstairs she hears her cousin's fiancé saying, “She's quite pretty”.

Later that day the three of them go out for lunch, Luhan wearing her blue skinny pants paired with a long white T-shirt and comfortable low-cut white Chuck Taylors. As they head to the restaurant she spends the whole time listening to her cousin talking in the front seat while Sehun drives. From time to time, Luhan catches Sehun looking at her through the mirror.

Over lunch, Baekhyun and Sehun tell Luhan what they would like for their wedding. They want a summer-ish motif since the wedding will be in the summertime. Baekhyun hands Luhan a list of stores where they should go, from pastry shops to jewelry stores, to the boutique where they could find everything they need. Luhan swears that she would give up this wedding project if the bride weren’t her cousin.

"Byun Baekhyun, you're lucky you're my cousin."

Halfway through their meeting Baekhyun excuses herself and answers her phone. Minutes later she goes back to their table. "Sorry guys but I have to leave first. That was my boss and she's calling an urgent meeting right now," she explains as she slowly picks up her belongings.

“Baby Lu, don’t worry. Sehun will give you a ride home, okay? I really have to go.” Luhan is about to protest, but Sehun interrupts, agreeing with Baekhyun. “Okay I really have to go, see you later, Lu," she says before leaning towards Sehun to kiss him goodbye.

Once Baekhyun leaves, Luhan becomes silent and awkward. Maybe it’s because she’s alone with Sehun and the restaurant’s set up is a bit intimidating. Luckily, Sehun offers to go to another place to have coffee. When they reach Sehun’s car, Luhan opens the door to the backseat, the action making Sehun raise an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

Clueless Luhan says she's going to sit, Sehun sighing before saying, "You sit in front beside me, okay? Baekhyun's not here anyway." Luhan is about to protest, but then Sehun adds, "I'll look like your driver if you sit in the back."

Luhan’s lips form a little ‘o’ and she quickly goes to the front seat.

“Sorry, Sehun-ssi,” Luhan says, to which Sehun only replies with a smile.

The car ride to the café is silent except for the music coming from the car stereo. Sehun wants to initiate some sort of conversation, but he can’t determine a topic.

Once inside the café, Sehun and Luhan order tea and an Americano. Luhan looks around, loving the designs and homey furniture inside the café. Maybe this is where he and Baekhyun go often, Luhan thinks.

“Do you like this place?” Sehun asks, to which Luhan nods.

“Is this where you and Baekhyun frequent?” Luhan asks out of curiosity, but Sehun shakes his head.

“Baekhyun doesn’t like this café, actually,” he confesses. "Anyway, shall we begin with our discussion?"

Luhan smiles and nods, pulling out her teal organizer along with a pen. She starts asking Sehun some questions about what he and Baekhyun want as their motif, and about potential locations. Sehun tells her that they want a garden wedding with green as a main color.

The two discuss everything, from the invitations to the cake, to wedding rings and clothes, including what the entourage will wear and Sehun’s tux.

"Baekhyun is so lucky to have you Sehun-ssi."

"You think so?"

Luhan nods. "I’ve been in this profession for a few years now, and this is the first time I’ll be working more with the groom than the bride. I didn’t think a groom could do all of this. Baekhyun is lucky, indeed.”

Sehun smiles shyly, he can’t help but blush from Luhan’s compliment. Soon, the two get to know each other more. Sehun finds out that Luhan is a graduate of Secondary Education like himself, but she’d decided to work as a wedding coordinator instead of teaching. He also finds out that they have the same taste in music, making it easier for them to get to know each other.

“Please take good care of Baekhyun, Sehun-ssi,” Luhan says, all of a sudden.

Sehun smiles and nods, “Of course I will, Luhan-noona.”

“And please drop the formalities; you can just call me Sehun,” he adds.

 

The next day Sehun and Luhan start doing what they need to do. First, they go to a pastry shop named Sprinkle. It’s a small pastry shop with a luxurious interior design. Upon entering, someone starts assisting them. They start looking through the shop’s catalogue, their first choice being a four-layered elegant cake with diamond designs, topped with flower icing. Luhan sends Baekhyun a photo, but Baekhyun replies saying she doesn’t like it. An hour and three pastry shops later, Luhan and Sehun still haven’t found the perfect cake for the wedding, and Sehun is about to lose his patience.

“I didn’t know looking for a wedding cake could be this tiring,” he says. They are on their way to a pastry shop called Sweet & Love. Once they get there, Luhan can’t stop looking around, loving how spacious it is with its high ceilings. She hopes they’ll find the perfect cake here.

A young woman (probably in her 20s) welcomes them and starts assisting, showing them a catalogue with the store’s official designs, but Sehun doesn’t find anything interesting. They’re about to leave when the lady tells them that they can also do a custom cake design. A big smile appears on Sehun’s face and soon, he starts telling the lady what cake design he would like.

“A three-layered off-white cake with pearls and flower icing designs, is that all you want for your cake, sir?” Sehun nods. “How about you ma’am? Do you have anything you want to add on your wedding cake?” She asks Luhan this time, but Luhan just smiles and tells her that she’s not the bride, but rather the wedding coordinator. “Sorry I thought you guys were the soon-to-be-married couple. You look good together.” Both Sehun and Luhan blush.

It is already afternoon when they finish talking with the worker in the pastry shop, and Sehun is hungry from all the walking. He asks Luhan if she wants to have a snack. They walk a few buildings away towards an Italian restaurant.

“So what do you want to ea-?" Sehun’s eyes widen as he sees that Luhan is no longer walking behind him. He quickly retraces his steps down the road, hoping to find Luhan. He’s worried that she’ll get lost since she’s new to the place and not familiar with the streets. He stumbles upon a little boutique not far form the pastry shop, and that’s where he sees Luhan.

“Oh my god, Luhan-noona, I thought I lost you,” he says as he hugs her suddenly.

A shocked expression takes over Luhan’s face as she feels Sehun hugging her tight. “I-I’m fine Sehun,” she stutters as she pushes him away.

“I’m really sorry. I walk too fast, so it took me a while to realize you weren’t behind me,” Sehun explains.

Luhan smiles and tells him that she’s fine, and that she also make a mistake by making worry because she was attracted with the jewelry she saw.

“You have such a good looking boyfriend, you’re lucky,” the worker in the boutique comments. Luhan blushes, but corrects the staff, saying that she’s his wedding coordinator. “That’s sad, you both look good together,” she adds. Luhan and Sehun just smile and quickly leave the store.

After ordering their food, Sehun and Luhan discuss their schedule for the next day: shopping for wedding rings.

“So what time do we have to meet?” Sehun asks.

“After lunch, maybe. I still need to go to the printing shop to get the invitations.”

“You sure? I’m free in the morning, I can accompany you there if you want,” Sehun insists, but Luhan tells him he doesn’t have to. “If that’s the case, then I just need to get your number. That way I can just text you where we’re going to meet tomorrow,” Sehun says, avoiding Luhan’s gaze.

Once they’re done, Sehun offers Luhan a ride back to Baekhyun’s place, but Luhan declines, telling him that she has a friend to meet. Sehun raises an eyebrow.

“I have a few friends live here in Seoul,” Luhan clarifies.

“Do you want me to drive you?” Luhan shakes her head. “Ok then, just text me if you need something.

 

That night Sehun is working on his documents when suddenly his phone beeps

See you at the same restaurant tomorrow, at one. I found a jewelry store a few blocks away  
-Luhan-noona

Sehun has a smile plastered on his face after reading Luhan’s message, her face flashing through his mind. She looks so fragile that Sehun just wants to protect her.

Okay, see you tomorrow noona. Goodnight

 

Sehun arrives five minutes early at their agreed meeting place. While waiting for her, he checks out some jewelry that he can give to Baekhyun. While looking through the ring section, he sees a cute antler design, which suddenly reminds him of Luhan, because Luhan looks like a cute little deer.

A few minutes later, the door opens, and to Sehun’s surprise Baekhyun is calling his name.

“I thought you couldn’t come today,” Sehun says as he hugs Baekhyun.

“Well, my boss let me leave early.”

“Hi, Luhan-noona,” Sehun greets with a smile.

The soon-to-be-married couple starts looking for a wedding ring, but unfortunately, they don’t like any of the designs, so they go to another shop not to far away. Luckily, hunting at the second shop didn’t take long. They quickly found rings they could wear forever: platinum with cherry blossom plating, perfect for them since they first met during springtime. Luhan can’t help but blush seeing her cousin act so sweet with her fiancé. Looking at them makes her want to get married as well.

After they are done, the three headed to have dinner at a Korean barbeque restaurant. While everyone is busy ordering, Sehun sees someone walking towards their table.

“Han? Luhan?” The man says, approaching Luhan. Luhan looks at the man, suddenly hugging him.

“Zhang Lei!” Luhan squeals, making Sehun raise an eyebrow.

“Aren’t they cute, Sehun-ah?” Baekhyun asks. Sehun shrugs, asking who the guy is. It turns out Zhang Lei is Luhan’s high school friends, and that they had tried dating during high school, but due to some issue they broke up, but decided to remain friends.

Sehun stares at Zhang Lei from head to toe. They guy doesn’t look too bad, but he doesn’t like the way Zhang Lei states at Luhan.

“Are you alone? Do you want to eat with us?” Sehun hears Luhan offer.

Please reject, please reject, Sehun chants in his head.

Zhang Lei shakes his head, “unfortunately I’m here with a friend so I can’t come with you guys.” Unconsciously, Sehun smiles after he hears him declining the offer.

“I have to leave now, see you next time, Lulu.”

“See you next time then.”

After Zhang Lei leaves, Luhan looks at the couple sitting in front of her, Sehun staring at her with his brow raised.

It’s been two days since Luhan has gotten to know Sehun, and she doesn’t get why he would have raised his eyebrow. It bothers her.

“Is there anything you want to share, baby girl?” Baekhyun asks as the two of them prepare their breakfast.

“Nothing important. Oh, are you ready for today? We have to shop for your gown! Yay!” Luhan says as she squeezes Baekhyun’s cheeks, and Baekhyun leans in, suddenly giving her a hug.

“Han, I have a big favor to ask.”

Luhan becomes stiff. If Baekhyun is calling her Han, then something important is happening.

“Byun Baekhyun, tell me, are you pregnant?” She asks as she shakes Baekhyun’s shoulders.

“No, of course I’m not! What I mean is I need you help for gown shopping since I can’t come with you… today.”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN’T? BAEKHYUN, YOU KNOW HOW IMPORTANT THIS PART IS FOR THE BRIDE. CAN’T YOU CALL OUT TODAY?” Luhan rants, instantly frustrated at her cousin.

Baekhyun explains that unfortunately she can’t call out, especially since she needs to make sure she can take two days off next week for then they’re going to scout out their wedding location.

“If you can't come today we can reschedule for this weekend.”

Baekhyun shakes her head, “No, Han, we can’t waste that much time and I don’t know if I’ll even be available another afternoon,” she adds.

Luhan sighs as she stares at her cousin who is now sitting in front of her. “So what do you want me to do now?” Luhan hopes that what she has in mind is not what her cousin wants her to do. She might love the “shopping” part but she hates trying on different kinds of wedding dresses. She tried it once before and she’s promised not to do it again.

“Can you do the bridal shopping for me? Just send me photos of you wearing those gowns,” Baekhyun begs.

Ugh Byun Baekhyun why do you have to be my cousin!

Luhan tries to convince her cousin of the cons if she’s the one who’ll try on those gowns. She even tries to get Baekhyun to for another emergency leave today at work, but no matter how she tries Baekhyun is firm with her decision.

“Please, Han, for me. Promise, this will be the last favor I’ll ask.”

Luhan sighs and agrees since she doesn’t even have another option.

“Don’t worry, baby Han. Sehun and I talked about this already and he agrees with going with you today since he’s not busy anymore.”

“Why can’t Sehun and you swap for today, let him be the one busy with work and you go with me and look for your bridal gown?” Luhan snaps.

 

It’s ten in the morning, and Luhan is now waiting for Sehun to arrive, Baekhyun having left an hour ago. Luhan decides to wear a cute white skirt paired with a simple blue square blouse and white sneakers, since she knows she’s going to fit a couple of gowns today and wearing pants would be a hassle. Ten minutes later she hears a knock on the door, and quickly she grabs her tote bag and to meet Sehun.

“Hi noona, sorry I’m late today.” Sehun greets her with a sweet smile.

Luhan just shakes her head and saying “it’s okay.” The two head to the first shop called Knot Forever. Once they arrive Luhan starts looking for the perfect wedding gown for her dear cousin, first she tries a long white gown with a plunging V-neckline and a lacey sequence that she thinks would really look good on Baekhyun’s body. After fitting the first gown Luhan asks Sehun to take a photo of her so they can send it to her cousin. It takes Sehun a couple of seconds to register what Luhan is asking him to do since he can’t take his eyes off Luhan.

“Sehun-ah? Sehun-ah? Please take a photo so we can send it to Baekhyun.”

“O-oh Okay I will.” He stutters as he gets his phone from his pocket.

“Aww Miss Luhan, your fiancé is so cute,” one of the staff says while the other two assistants giggle at the back. She shakes her head and tells them that she’s not the bride. After Sehun takes her photo Luhan tries on two more wedding gowns and then they send all the photos to Baekhyun. A couple of minutes after her cousin replies saying how she loves the first gown and it might be on her option list.

“Noona I’m hungry, can’t we have lunch already?” Sehun asks all of a sudden. They are on their way to the third shop and it’s already two in the afternoon.

“Please I’m soooo hungry I don’t think I’ll make it to my wedding day,” the younger begs which Luhan find cute.

“Fine! I’m hungry as well.” The two change their route and head to a restaurant not far from where they’re supposed to go. As they start their late lunch Sehun asks Luhan questions related to her work and why she quit teaching for being a wedding coordinator. As they eat the two start fooling around making funny faces and talking about anything they can think of.

“But seriously Luhan-noona, how old are you?”

Luhan look at Sehun with a pout. “Why? Why?”

“I still don't believe you're already 25 years old.”

Luhan’s pout gets bigger and that makes Sehun pinch her cheeks.

“Because you're so cute, noona, you even look younger than my girlfriend,” Sehun says, and Luhan tries to ignore him but her blush doesn’t go unnoticed.

When they finish eating the two head toward the last wedding shop called To Forever. It’s smaller than the first two and they have a small collection of wedding gowns; Luhan only finds two gowns to choose from. The first gown has a fitted bodice, glimmering with lace appliques dotted with Swarovski crystals cascading into a full tulle skirt.

“How about this Sehun-ah, do you think Baekhyun will like this?” Luhan asks, standing in front of Sehun as takes a photo.

“Most probably she will!”

With the help of the shop’s assistance Luhan removes the gown and tries on the other one. It is a lace chiffon backless A-Line wedding gown that really fits Luhan’s body figure.

“Miss Luhan I think we have a veil suited for that gown. I’ll just get it for our stock room.” The assistant says thinking Luhan must have heard her.

“Miss, excuse me, miss,” Luhan calls the assistant from the inside.

“Noona, is everything okay?” Sehun sounds worried.

“Sehun, where’s the assistant?”

“She said she's going to get you something, do you need any help?”

“Yes, can you help me with the zipper please?”

Sehun, not really knowing what he’s doing, goes inside to help Luhan with the zipper. After helping her with the back zipper Sehun slowly cups Luhan’s face and kisses her, in a gentle way. Sehun softly brushes his lips on hers, slowly as if asking for an entrance that Luhan allows as she slightly opens her lips. A little moan escapes from Luhan as she feels Sehun’s kisses, while her arms slowly encircle Sehun’s neck.

Suddenly they hear an awkward cough from the back that made them quickly break apart. Sehun quickly goes back to his sit while Luhan is assisted with the veil by the female staff.

Everything is back to being awkward and silent as Luhan and Sehun go back to Sehun’s car. Sehun starts driving while Luhan just looks out the window at the sunset: the sky looks so beautiful but Luhan feels so guilty. Sehun slows the car to a stop at a red light; they are stuck in rush hour traffic.

“Why did you do that?” Luhan asks still not looking into Sehun’s eyes.

“Because you look so beautiful and everything about you is perfect,” Sehun replies.

“But Sehun you don't have the right to kiss everything you find beautiful and not everything is perfect,” Luhan starts crying.

“I'm sorry if I act so fast but I want you to know noona I don’t regret anything.”

Luhan wants to scream. Sehun speaks so carelessly and she just wants to slap his handsome face.

“HOW ON EARTH CAN YOU SAY THAT? YOU KISSED YOUR FIANCÉ’S COUSIN AND YOU'RE NOT REGRETTING IT? DO YOU EVEN LOVE MY COUSIN?”

Sehun stops the car somewhere shaded he looks at Luhan who is now crying.

“I didn't regret anything because you kissed me back. Your kiss is so different from hers and it made me want to kiss you more.” Sehun said as he wipes Luhan’s tears. Luhan slaps Sehun’s hand away from her face and tries to open the door, but Sehun quickly locks them.

“Now tell me Luhan, why did you kiss me back?”

Luhan feels shivers go down her back as she hears Sehun speak her name. She can’t deny how sexy it is.

“I-it was ju-just a mistake,” she reasons out.

“Mistake, huh? Stop denying and say you love the kiss too. I know you do Luhan and I know you want more.”

“That kiss is enough to make me feel guilty I don't want to add ano-” but Luhan never finishes what she’s supposed to say. Sehun is kissing her again, and this time it’s a little bit harder than the first. Luhan tries to stop the younger by not responding to his kisses however Sehun is devious and knows how to lure Luhan into kissing him back.

Slowly Sehun adjusts her seatbelt, making Luhan’s eyes widen then she felt his big hands on her hips. Sehun carries her petite body and let her straddle his lap, which makes Luhan slightly open her mouth, Sehun swiftly entering his tongue into her mouth. A series of moans are heard coming from Luhan’s as Sehun continues to thrust his tongue into her mouth, his other hand slowly stroking her thigh under her skirt.

As they are in the heat of the moment, Sehun’s phone suddenly rings.

“Oh fuck!” He curses as he sees it was his fiancé calling him. Luhan is about to sit back in the passenger seat but Sehun holds her back.

Luhan moves closer to Sehun as she listens to Baekhyun tell Sehun about the things they need to do the next day. Sehun has a hard time listening to Baekhyun since Luhan starts kissing his neck and the corner of his lips.

God why did she suddenly become a tease?

“And Sehun-ah, are you still with my cousin? Please tell her I will be late today. I did try to call her phone but it’s off,” Baekhyun says.

“No problem, I'm going to tell her that. Sorry Baek, I have to go now I’m still driving. I’ll just call you later okay?” Sehun doesn’t wait for Baekhyun’s reply and turns off his phone as well.

“Your cousin says she’ll be late tonight, so tell me where do you want to go?” Sehun asks.

“Anywhere exciting,” Luhan says after she bites Sehun’s plump lips.

The sun is shining bright. It is already seven in the morning but Luhan is still in her bed when suddenly Baekhyun lies down next to her.

“Good morning Baby Ly!” Baekhyun greets her first thing as she wakes up.

“How was the bridal gown shopping?”

“Well it was tiring Baek, and I swear to God I don't want to do it again,” Luhan answers.

“How about you? How’s work? Have you chosen which gown you want to wear?”

Baekhyun nods in a cute manner. “Though I have a little problem, I'm torn between the first gown you showed to me or the last one, the backless gown.” Luhan can't help but feel guilty when her cousin mentions the last gown since it was the gown she wore when Sehun kissed her. She wishes Baekhyun would not choose it since that gown somehow has a special memory between her and Sehun.

“You know, I think the first gown looks good on you. It’s sexy but still elegant like what you always want,” Luhan explains, and Baekhyun agrees.

“I always trust your decision, Baby Lu. I'm going to choose the first one.” Somehow Luhan feels relaxed but at the same guilty because she knows she’s misused her cousin’s trust.

After their little morning chat the two girls prepare for the day, since Baekhyun’s boss allowed her to be late this day since she’s going to get her wedding dress fitted. Soon after they finish fitting the gown they meet up with Sehun and Luhan just can’t wait to see him. Sehun fetches the two ladies from the boutique with his ever so handsome look. Luhan just can't stop staring at him from a distance.

Why Oh Sehun looks so perfect I cannot understand.

Inside the car Luhan witnesses the soon-to-be-married-couple kissing and her jealous stares never go unnoticed by Sehun. The three head to Baekhyun’s current work location before going to the printing shop where they have to get Baekhyun and Sehun’s wedding invitations.

Once they drop Baekhyun off at her work location Luhan transfers from the back seat into the front. Sehun is about to kiss her but then she stops him by giving him her handkerchief.

“Could you please wipe your mouth first? You just kissed my cousin not too long ago.” Sehun laughs and takes the handkerchief from Luhan.

“You sound like a jealous girlfriend, babe,” Sehun says before wiping his lips.

Babe–until now it sounded foreign to Luhan’s ears. Sehun had started calling her babe since last night when they went to Sehun’s apartment for the first time. When the two of them were laying in bed with Sehun on top of her, kissing every inch of her upper body from her neck, down to her chest.

“Hey, is everything’s okay?” Luhan’s train of thought is cut when she hears Sehun and feels his warm big hands stroking her thigh. Luhan smiles and quickly kisses Sehun fully on the lips.

“In less than twenty four hours you made me miss your lips like crazy,” Luhan confess.

“You are such a temptation, Luhan. You make me want to cancel our appointments today and take you to my apartment again.”

“You know I'm always up for that kind of idea,” Luhan teases and Sehun swears he’s about to go crazy.

To say that both Sehun and Luhan had rushed would be an understatement: they finished their appointments in less than three hours. They went to the printing shop and Sehun had bought the suit he’s going to use for his own wedding. Right now the two are heading to Sehun’s apartment again, from time to time Luhan teases Sehun while driving by resting her hands on his lap and slowly sliding it near his crotch, making it hard and uncomfortable to drive.

Once the two are inside the apartment Sehun quickly kisses Luhan hard on the lips. He’s hungry for her long kisses. Without breaking their kiss he guides Luhan’s arms to his neck as he lifts her and encircles her legs on his hips. Sehun walks the both of them toward his bed. Sehun just loves listening to Luhan’s moan whenever he kisses the sensitive part of her neck, her laugh when she feels his hair on her chest.

Sehun is sitting on the edge of his bed while Luhan sits on his lap with nothing but her lace lingerie.

“I think I’m starting to like you more Luhan,” Sehun suddenly confesses as he breaks their kiss and looks directly into Luhan’s eyes

Luhan stares at Sehun deeply as she holds his face with both of her hands. “I'm starting to like you too, Oh Sehun.” She then kisses him gently on his lips. The kiss is light and soft contrary to what they are feeling right at the moment.

“Why did I have to meet you only now?” Sehun asks.

Slowly Sehun lift Luhan and lays her on his bed. Everything about her is beautiful and Sehun wants to keep her forever. He goes back to kissing Luhan’s sweet pink lips again, down to her neck as his other hand unclasps her bra. A series of “You’re beautiful”, “I like you” and “You're perfect”, are the things Sehun keeps on saying as he devours Luhan’s body. Luhan can’t stop chanting his name and moaning every time Sehun kisses her weak spot.

With his shaky hands Sehun gently removes Luhan’s remaining clothes. He’s stripped others before, but with Luhan he felt nervous. He start kissing Luhan’s unclothed sex, which makes her moan his name louder. Sehun stands up to remove his boxers and Luhan swears it is the biggest thing she ever saw.

Damn it Baek, how can you be so lucky? Luhan thinks as she stares at Sehun’s naked body.

“Tell me what are you thinking right now,” Sehun whispers closely to her ears.

“How lucky Baekhyun is to have you forever,” she whispers into his mouth.

“Fuck babe, don't mention someone else's name when we're together, this is our time. Ours alone,” Sehun says before he kisses Luhan fully on her mouth. Again their kiss becomes heated, and suddenly Luhan feels Sehun’s finger playing with her clit, making Luhan softly moan his name. Sehun starts thrusting his fingers into Luhan, adding another digits as she gets used to the size. Eventually he removes his fingers and to replace it with his dick.

“Relax, babe.”

Luhan follows what Sehun says and suddenly she feels him inside her; slowly Sehun starts thrusting her. Luhan holds onto Sehun tightly as he rocks their bodies together. Another series of moans and curses are heard inside the heated room. Soon both Sehun and Luhan reach their high, Luhan screaming Sehun’s name louder than she ever. Sehun looks into Luhan’s eyes after he kisses her gently.

“You're so beautiful,” he tells Luhan as he slowly removes himself inside her. Sehun lies comfortably next to Luhan and embraces her closer to his naked body. “Let's rest for awhile, okay?” Luhan hums as a reply and hugs Sehun closely. As the sun begins to set, both Sehun and Luhan drift off to sleep.

Luhan wakes up from the sound of her phone, and without checking the caller she answers it.

“Hello, Baby Lu, where are you? I’ve been sending you text messages but you haven’t replied to any of them.” Luhan hears her cousin’s voice on the other line that makes her jump out of Sehun’s bed. She checks the time and it’s already ten in the evening.

Oh crap!

“I’m sorry Baek, I was with my friend earlier and I didn’t notice the time. Sorry I’m on my way now don’t worry,” She lies.

“I can fetch you if you want just tell me your current location.”

“No it’s okay, I know the way home from here.”

“You sure?” Her cousin wants to clarify.

“Yep I am, I’ll just text you when I’m almost home, okay?”

“Okay, see you later. Take care on your way home.” Luhan ends the call and quickly picks her clothes from the floor.

Stupid Luhan you almost got caught she thinks.

Sehun wakes up from Luhan’s noise, and stares at how the older female panics. Gently he grabs Luhan and lets her sit on his lap.

“Hey what happened?” He asks her.

Luhan stares at Sehun’s handsome face and tells him about Baekhyun’s call and that she needs to go home.

“Can’t you call her again and tell her you’re going to sleep at your friend’s house instead?”

Luhan stares at Sehun and explains to him how Baekhyun would never buy that alibi since first and foremost she doesn’t have any really close friends living in Seoul beside her cousin, and second, she already told her that she’s on her way home. If she suddenly calls her and tells her that, Baekhyun will get suspicious. Sehun sighs and kisses her fully on the lips instead.

“Fine, if that’s what you want, but let me drive you home.” Luhan stares at him again. “I’ll just drop you off few blocks away from your house, okay?” Luhan nods and quickly stands up from Sehun’s lap.

Once Luhan steps out from Sehun’s car she sends her cousin a text telling her she’s almost home, and a few minutes later Baekhyun replies okay and tells her she needs to sleep early. When Luhan arrives home she sends Sehun a message telling him she’s already home.

 

The next morning Luhan finds two big luggage bags in the living room.

“Baek, what is this? Why are there luggage bags? Is that pink one mine?” She asks Baekhyun who’s busy preparing meal in the kitchen.

“Good morning, Baby Lu,” Baekhyun greets her cheerfully with a hug.

“Good morning, dear cousin,” she says still feeling uneasy with all the things she’d just seen. Then she sits in one of the countertops chair and prepares her morning coffee.

“Baek, what’s with the luggage bag?” She asks again.

“Oh about that, I’m leaving tonight for Jeju Island. Unfortunately there’s been a change of location and we have to be there for the weekend,” Baekhyun explains. After hearing her cousin’s explanation Luhan feels like big weight from her shoulder is lifted.

“Ohhhkay how many-” A knock from their door interrupts Luhan.

“Coming!” Baekhyun yells and opens the door. It is Sehun looking all so handsome in the early morning. Luhan sees the two kissing in front of her and she swears she almost spilled her coffee. Baekhyun drags Sehun in the kitchen and let her fiancé sit next to her cousin as she continues cooking their breakfast.

“Good morning, noona!” Sehun greets, his left hand is stroking Luhan’s milky thigh inside her shorts.

“Good morning, Sehunnie.” Luhan greets back as she tried to remove Sehun’s hands from her lap, but Sehun’s is strong and instead of stopping from stroking Luhan’s thigh he moves his hand closer to Luhan’s clothed sex, which makes Luhan to moan softly.

“So Baek, how many days will you be in Jeju?” Luhan asks trying to start a topic to try and ignore Sehun’s hand on her thighs.

“Four days and three nights,” she says while still busy with that she’s cooking, eyes only flickering looking up to look at Sehun and Luhan’s eyes.

“Actually Sehun there’s something I need to tell you,” Baekhyun starts. Sehun stops fooling around with Luhan and listens to his fiancé.

“Uhmm.. Is it okay with you if Luhan stays at your place while I’m away?” Baekhyun asks hoping her fiancé will agree.

“But Baek there’s-” but Luhan is cut off by Sehun.

“No problem, Luhan noona is always welcome to stay in my place. She can have my room while and just sleep on the couch,” Sehun reason out which makes Baekhyun smile and walk closer to him. Quickly Sehun removes his hands from Luhan’s thigh.

“Thanks baby you are really nice,” says Baekhyun before she kisses Sehun for the second time in front of Luhan that morning.

“By the way, Baby Lu, after breakfast Sehun and I will go out first. We need to get our wedding rings and also send some invitations to our friends. I promise we’ll be back before three in the afternoon,” says Baekhyun.

Luhan nods and starts helping Baekhyun prepare their breakfast. After eating, Luhan tells Baekhyun that she’ll do the cleaning and suggests that Baekhyun should go take a shower now since it's getting late. Baekhyun follows her recommendation and goes upstairs to shower leaving Luhan and Sehun alone in the kitchen.

She is busy washing the dishes when suddenly Sehun back hugs her. “I miss you babe,” Sehun confess as he kisses her neck.

“Sehun, stop it Baekhyun might see us,” Luhan hisses.

“Relax, babe, can't you hear she’s still in the bathroom singing,” Sehun reassures her. “Trust me, okay?” Sehun adds. Slowly she feels Sehun’s hand squeeze her braless breast inside her tee.

“I can't wait to have you tonight,” whispers Sehun closely to her ears, which makes Luhan stop washing the dishes and stiffen.

“Damn it Sehun, stop teasing me,” Luhan hisses. Sehun removes his hands and goes back to sit at the countertop chairs. A few minutes later Baekhyun arrives.

“See you later, Baby Lu!” Baekhyun says before they leave the place.

Since there's nothing else to do Luhan decides to pack up some clothes for her stay at Sehun’s apartment. She only packs a few things because she knows she won't be wearing most of them in the next few days, but she doesn’t forget to bring her two of her favorite lingerie.

For the next couple of hours Luhan waits for Sehun and Baekhyun to arrive. She has already showered and done her other stuff. Now she is catching up an episode from a Chinese drama she likes. A minute later she hears the door being opened: it is Baekhyun and Sehun coming from their morning schedules.

“How was it? Did they adjust the size of the rings already?” She asks while she’s still busy watching the drama, ignoring Sehun who is sitting next to her.

“Yes it is. Sehun has them if you want to see them.”

“Maybe later I will,” Luhan replies.

For a few more minutes Baekhyun is busy fixing her luggage bags and changing her clothes while Luhan and Sehun just watch the series.

“Okay, I’m finally done!” Baekhyun announces, and Sehun helps his fiancé carry all her bags.

“Why did you back so much stuff?” He asks.

Baekhyun explains that she has to bring her make up kits and other paraphernalia for her work in addition to her clothes. Sehun nods and continues putting the bags inside his car.

“Baby Lu, is that the only thing you’ll bring?” Baekhyun asks her cousin who is carrying her medium size tote bag.

Luhan nods. “Uhm, I’m only bringing my house tees and pjs. If I need to go somewhere I can ask Sehun to drive me back here to change right?” She reasons out which makes Baekhyun nod.

“Anyway, we have to leave now. It’s almost three in the afternoon and my flight will leave around five,” Baekhyun says.

The three of them leave the house and drive directly to the airport. Along the way Sehun is constantly looking at Luhan through the rearview mirror and sometimes Luhan ends up teasing him.

Once Baekhyun goes inside the airport Sehun and Luhan walk back to the car, and as soon as they have settled inside Sehun hurriedly kisses Luhan on the lips. He kisses her like he hasn’t kissed her for days. Luhan moans as Sehun kiss her harder while her hands are gripping Sehun’s shoulder.

“I want you now.” Sehun whispers into her mouth.

“I want you more, Sehun,” Luhan replies.

As much as Sehun wants to continue kissing her that moment he stops and quickly turns on the engine of his car. He drives as fast as he can, taking shortcuts, however when they pass a lonely road he stops, making Luhan confused.

“Why did you stop?” Luhan asks and watches as Sehun adjusts his seat.

“I can't take it longer, babe” Sehun confesses before kissing Luhan again. It takes Luhan a few seconds before she responds to his kisses. Hurriedly she unbuckles her seatbelt, moves from her seat, and straddles Sehun’s lap.

Sehun captures Luhan’s lips again, kissing her roughly. He slips his tongue between Luhan’s parted lips, which makes Luhan moan, as both play with each other’s tongue. Luhan harshly unbuckle Sehun’s belt and palm his still clothed crotch. In a swift motion Sehun lowers his pants together with his boxers and pulls his seat back more, Luhan did the same thing with her lacy panty.

Luhan’s moans get louder as she starts gliding up and down Sehun’s dick. She keeps on chanting Sehun’s name like a mantra as Sehun’s hand goes inside her shirt and squeeze her nipples.

“I'm so close,” Sehun says in a husky voice while Luhan continues rocking; a couple of minutes later both reach their high. Once they calm down Sehun starts kissing Luhan’s lips gently. The two drive to Sehun’s place after, and since both are too tired from earlier they decided to sleep once they reach home. The next day, they both spend the rest of their morning in Sehun’s bed cuddling, kissing and making out.

“How I wish to wake up like this every morning,” Sehun says all of a sudden.

“But you won’t be waking up alone two weeks from now,” says Luhan as she caresses his face.

“I know… But she’s not you and I honestly feel like there’s something wrong in it.” Luhan moves from where she is, straddles Sehun’s thigh, and starts giving him little kisses on his face.

“I love you, Luhan,” he confesses and then he kisses her fully on the lips.

After they break their kiss Luhan holds his face with both of her hands and says, “I won’t deny it anymore, Oh Sehun, I love you too.” Sehun claims her lips again and kisses her; the kiss is soft and gentle with no tongue involved. It is the first time the two of them share an innocent kiss, a kiss full of joy and love just like how they are feeling at the moment.

“I wish I could kiss you like this everyday,” says Sehun. Gradually he lifts Luhan from his lap and lays her in his bed again. He kisses her forehead, her cheeks and his lips.

“I wish I meet you first,” he tells Luhan.

Sehun removes Luhan’s lingerie and kiss her neck down to her chest.

“I wish you’re the one I'm going to marry,” he confesses again. Luhan reaches for Sehun’s face and kisses his lips again a little harder this time. Sehun slowly runs his hand to Luhan’s breasts and give them a squeeze that makes Luhan moan louder than ever. A series of ‘Oh’s and ‘Ah’s are heard from Luhan as Sehun slowly lowers his kisses until he reach Luhan’s vagina.

Sehun positions himself lower to Luhan as he starts devouring her already wet pussy, licking and biting every inch of it. Luhan just loves how Sehun’s tongue drives her crazy, it gives her excitement.

“Harder baby,” Luhan whispers.

A smirk appears on Sehun’s lips the moment he hear her plea.

“Sehun, please, I'm so close baby.”

Sehun suddenly stops, making Luhan confused.

“Why did you stop?” She asks as she looses the feeling of Sehun’s tongue on her skin. Sehun only smiles as he crawls back on top of Luhan. He starts stretching her hole again inserting two fingers, followed by three fingers. Soon after he replaces his fingers with his dick causing for Luhan to scream and pull Sehun’s hair as Sehun thrusts into her harder and harder. The only voice that can be heard is Luhan’s moan and cursing both in Korean and Chinese.

After they reach their high Sehun hugs Luhan closer whispers, “I really like you Luhan.”

Just as they start cuddling, Sehun’s phone rings. At first he is hesitant in answering the call but Luhan tells him to do so.

“Hello baby~” Sehun cheerfully greets his fiancé on the other line while Luhan rests her head on his chest.

“Good morning baby, did I wake you up? You sound so tired,” Luhan hears her cousin asking.

“No it’s okay baby, my body just feels so weird from sleeping on my couch.”

“I’m sorry Sehun-ah, I shouldn’t have let my cousin crash into your place while I’m away. Now you’re having a hard time in your sleep.”

“Don’t worry baby, you know Luhan-noona is always welcome here in my place,” Sehun tells Baekhyun. However, Sehun becomes stiff the moment he notices Luhan roll her body and place herself on top of him.

“Sehun baby, are you okay?” Baekhyun asks but Sehun doesn’t reply.

“Anyways babe please tell my cousin to return my calls once she’s awake okay. I’ve been calling her since earlier today but she’s not answering her phone.”

“Don't worry, I’ll tell her that the moment she wakes up. I have to go now baby, I still have something important to do.”

“Okay~ I miss you already baby, I can't wait to see you soon.”

“I love you, Sehun,” Baekhyun adds which Sehun replies to with a hum.

Just after Sehun hangs up his phone Luhan presses her lips unto him, the kiss leading into them having another round of lovemaking (as what the two of them describe it). That day Sehun and Luhan don’t leave the comfort of Sehun’s bed, all they do is to cuddle and make love.

Almost the same thing happens the next day; instead of going out they have sex in every corner of Sehun’s apartment. Luhan blows Sehun on his sofa while he is watching a rerun of the other night’s basketball game, in the kitchen when Luhan is busy preparing for their food when suddenly Sehun starts teasing her squeezing her breast few minutes later Luhan starts moaning as Sehun takes her raw on the counter tops.

On their third and last night together Luhan prepares something special for Sehun, it is a Sunday but Sehun needs to follow up on some work requirements. Luhan decides to give her lover something he won't forget. Just as she finishes preparing she receives a text from Sehun saying he’s almost home.

Sehun arrives home with a confused look, the apartment is so quiet and Luhan isn't there to open the door for him, she's not watching TV even but she’d told him she's home. Ignoring the oddness Sehun decides to check his room hoping Luhan is there but instead he finds something else: there are a few scented candles and his bed is now occupied with rose petals. A smile appears on Sehun’s face as he thinks how much effort Luhan did for him, but he still wonders where she is. Sehun is about to turn around and look for Luhan when he feels her arms on his waist.

“Do you like it Sehun-ah?” She asks as she back hugs him. Sehun removes her hands and when he turns to her his jaw drops as he notices the black see-through dress Luhan is wearing.

“Shit, babe, you look so hot!”

Luhan tiptoes and kiss Sehun’s lips, “glad you like what I'm wearing”

“I don't like it babe, I love it.”

Luhan then pushes Sehun to the bed and crawls on top of him. “Tonight let me do all the work for you Sehun-ahs” says Luhan as she start removing his clothing until he’s left only wearing his boxers. Luhan doesn’t forget to kiss every part of Sehun’s glorious body and leaves a few marks on some parts of it.

Luhan removes Sehun’s last piece of clothing and stares at Sehun’s already aching dick like it’s a hungry little kid. Soon Luhan start blowing it, licking his dick from it’s base until she reaches it’s head then Luhan starts sucking him Luhan looks up at Sehun from time to time as she takes his dick inside her pretty mouth.

A series of curses, grunts, and “babe you’re so good at it” can only be heard from Sehun.

Luhan ends it with a pop and swallows everything and Sehun swears it’s the sexiest thing he’s ever seen, even as he kisses her fully on the lips. Just as Sehun thinks that's all Luhan starts removing her lingerie and positions her hole over Sehun’s still aching dick.

“You spoil me too much, babe, I might get use to this,” Sehun says which Luhan replies with a smile.

The following day Luhan wakes up due to a phone call. Quickly she answers it without checking who is on the other line.

“Yes, hello, good morning!” Luhan greets in her groggy morning voice.

“Luhan baby, is that you?” Baekhyun asks from the other line.

“Yes Baek, why’d you ask?”

“Why are you answering Sehun’s phone?” Just then Luhan really woke up and looked down at the phone, and indeed it’s Sehun’s.

Oh shit.

“Well I just woke up and I'm in the kitchen right now. When Sehun’s phone rings I saw your name so I just answered it,” Luhan lies.

“Oh is it? Can you tell my fiancé that I’m on my way at the airport and I’ll be there in an hour or two,” Baekhyun tells her.

“Okay I’ll tell him that.”

“Thanks Lu baby, see you later.” Baekhyun ends the call and Luhan starts to panic.

“Oh shit shit shit!” She yells, making Sehun wake up from his sleep.

“Babe, what happened?” He asks as he sees Luhan rose up from his bed, wearing his T-shirt. She tells him about Baekhyun calling and quickly Sehun got up from his bed as well. They both fix his room and throw away all the unnecessary items. Once everything is cleaned up Luhan goes inside the bathroom to take a shower when Sehun follows her.

“What are you doing?” She asks curiously.

“I’m going to shower with you.”

“But Sehun my cousin will arrive in an hour. You know we can’t shower together.” Luhan tries to explain but Sehun just smiles and pulls her inside.

“Babe I’ll promise this will be quick.”

Luhan smiles and follows Sehun inside the shower room.

“Damn Oh Sehun, why are you so irresistible?”

True to his word Sehun and Luhan don’t take long in the shower, and have their breakfast afterwards. At twenty minutes past ten Luhan receives a text from her cousin saying she’s on her way now to Sehun’s place.

“I feel like I’m missing you already,” Sehun suddenly says as he gives Luhan small kiss on her neck.

“What are you talking about Sehun-ah I’m just going back to my cousin’s place it’s not like I’m going back to Beijing now.”

“I don’t know babe I just feel so weird,” he confesses.

Luhan moves herself and straddles Sehun’s lap, then she cups his face and kiss him fully on the lips.

“Well I hope that helps you a little.”

“No babe, it makes me want you more,” Sehun replies.

Sehun is about to kiss her again when they hears the doorbell. Quickly Luhan jumps from Sehun’s lap and straightens her shirt. They walk toward the door to welcome Baekhyun, but before Sehun opens the door he kisses Luhan one more time.

“I love you Luhan, please remember that,” he tells her.

Luhan smiles, “I love you too, Sehun/”

They hear another bell again and quickly Sehun opens the door. Baekhyun enters Sehun’s apartment and hurriedly kisses Sehun’s lips, and Luhan just can't stand watching the both of them kissing in front of her. In a rush Luhan goes back to Sehun’s room to grab her bag. When she comes out from Sehun’s room she sees the soon to be married couple on the couch with Baekhyun sitting on Sehun’s lap.

“Baek, I'm done packing up can we go now?” Luhan asks. She’s annoyed with how everything has changed now that her cousin is back. Just earlier it was her who Sehun was kissing and it was her who was comfortably sitting on his lap, but now all she can do is stare at them.

Baekhyun stands up and kiss her fiancé one more time. “Bye baby, see you tomorrow,” she says. Just as Baekhyun turns around Sehun looks at Luhan and mouths I miss you already and Call you later which Luhan replies to with a pout.

That night Luhan has a hard time sleeping. She misses Sehun sleeping next to her; she rolls around her bed hoping she could sleep but nothing happens. Luhan takes her phone and is about to call the only person she's been thinking about the whole time, but before she can press the numbers her phone rings.

“Hey,” Luhan greets.

“I miss you,” Sehun suddenly says.

“I miss you more, Sehun-ah. I wish you are here next to me,” Luhan confesses.

“I wish you’d the one I’ll sleep with every night babe.”

The line becomes silent for a while.

“See you tomorrow, Luhan-ah”

Luhan hums, “I love you babe”

“I love you more,” Sehun replies. After the call the two of them try to sleep, but it isn't as comfortable as it is when they are together.

 

The next morning Luhan wakes up early. By seven o'clock she’s already done fixing herself and now she's currently preparing breakfast. The two cousins sound so happy catching up (Baekhyun does most of the talking) while Luhan just listens.

Halfway through their talk Baekhyun tells her, “Oh by the way Lu baby, you don't have to come with us today and tomorrow since I have plan to spend the first two days of my break with Sehun.”

Luhan’s face drops a bit, but luckily her cousin doesn’t notice it.

“Is that so?” She asks, earning a hum from her cousin.

“And you don't have to wait for me later, I’ll be sleeping at Sehun’s place tonight.”

It takes a couple of seconds before Luhan can process what her cousin is talking about. If she's going to sleep at Sehun’s place tonight there's a high possibility that they're going to have sex. Although it’s normal for a couple that’s soon to be married it still makes Luhan mad just thinking about it.

“It’s okay, my dear cousin there's nothing to worry,” she tells Baekhyun, trying to convince herself as well. “So is Sehun's on his way to fetch you?” She asks, she knows there’s desperation in her voice, but she doesn’t mind.

“No he’s not I told him I'm going to his place.” Another frown appears on her Luhan’s face. Luhan thinks she's going crazy, it’s only been two days but she's missing Sehun a lot. As her cousin goes back to her room to prepare, Luhan quickly takes her phone and dials Sehun’s number.

“I miss you,” she tells him as he answer his phone.

“I miss you too babe, what's wrong?” Sehun sounds worried. “I just finished breakfast am about to left the house.”

Luhan tells Sehun what her cousin had told her earlier, making Sehun confused since Baekhyun had yet to tell him about the change in plans.

“It's okay babe, I promise we'll meet later tonight okay?” Sehun comforts Luhan.

Luhan hums, “I love you babe.”

“Love you more. See you later.”

After their call Sehun receives a text message from his fiancé.

From: Baekhyun  
Today, 8:15 am

Morning Baby no need to fetch me I’ll be in your place in an hour. See you later. Love you.

Sehun doesn’t reply and decides to finish getting ready instead.

 

That night Luhan waits for Sehun’s call or text message. It’s already ten in the evening but Luhan hasn’t heard anything from him. Around one in the morning her phone rings, causing her to jolt awake from her sleep.

“Hey babe, I'm outside your house,” Sehun tells her. Luhan quickly takes her jacket and runs to meet Sehun. She greets him with a big tight hug and kisses him intensely forgetting that they are outside and someone might see them.

“Sorry if it takes me a while your cousin was being clingy and I couldn’t find a way to go out.” They’re back in Luhan’s apartment now. Luhan only hums in reply as she comfortably sits in Sehun’s lap.

“It's okay Sehun-ah you're here with me now,” she says.

Soon the two of them can’t hold any longer and start kissing, Luhan already straddling Sehun’s lap with their clothes already removed. A series of “I miss you” and “harder baby” can only be heard as Luhan bounces up and down Sehun’s dick. Later on Sehun drives back to his place, quickly changing his clothes and slowly he crawling back to bed trying not to wake up his fiancé.

Late night sneak outs continue for the next three nights, Sehun fetching Luhan from home, then driving to the park or sometimes near the beach. During the ride both do nothing but talk, however once they find a quiet place they forgot about the talking.

On Thursday morning Luhan wakes up due to a noise from their kitchen, in a rush she run downstairs only to find her cousin cooking breakfast and Sehun who’s about to leave.

“Hey good morning!” Luhan greets her cousin, which made Baekhyun look at her and so does Sehun who’s already at the door.

“Morning Lu baby, how is your sleep?”

“It was great,” she replies, her eyes never leaving Sehun.

“Oh, Sehun, going home already?” Luhan cheerfully asks, Sehun smiles at her.

After Sehun leaves the house Luhan goes to Baekhyun and hug her all of the sudden.

“I miss you little cousin.”

Baekhyun is so surprised with Luhan’s sudden hug but she’s been missing Luhan recently as well. Over breakfast Luhan curiously asks about what happened during the three days she is at Sehun’s place.

“It’s been fine,” Baekhyun starts. “We delivered our invitations, went out for dinner and stayed at home the whole day yesterday,” she adds.

“That's it?” Luhan asks trying to sound surprised (but of course she's not since Sehun had told her the same thing last night).

Baekhyun sighs, “sadly that's the only thing we did.”

“You've got to be kidding me. You and Sehun haven't seen each other for days and you tell me you didn’t do anything.” Deep inside Luhan feels happy about what Baekhyun had said.

Frowning, Baekhyun looks at her cousin, “as much as I try to seduce him, like kissing him first, nothing really happens.”

That's sad little cousin. Sehun always reacts fast whenever I kiss him, Luhan thinks as she try not to smile.

“It's more than two months since the last time we had sex,” Baekhyun confesses.

We just had sex earlier.

“I think I'm going crazy, Baby Lu, but I feel like Sehun is cheating on me. And I'm scared I don't know what to do if I find out that he's really cheating on me,” Baekhyun confesses as she start crying. Luhan gets off from her seat and hugs her.

“Don't think that way Baek, Sehun loves you so much,” she comforts her. After breakfast the two cousins decide to just stay at home and have a movie marathon. After they have dinner Baekhyun tells Luhan about their spontaneous trip for three days starting tomorrow.

“Where are we going? And with whom?” Asks Luhan.

“We’ll check our wedding location and luckily we can stay there for a couple of days. A few friends from work and Sehun will come with us.”

Just a mention of Sehun’s name and Luhan suddenly feels excited about their trip the next day.

“Okay let me pack my things now,” she excitedly goes to her room.

“Look who’s excited now,” Baekhyun teases.

Luhan just smiles and says, “How can a three days trip not make you excited?”

“Go pack your sexy summer dress, I might introduce you to some of my male friends.”

But Luhan just ignores Baekhyun's comment because she already has that one guy in mind. Too bad her cousin has no idea about it.

 

Luhan wakes up early the next day and prepares some sandwiches for breakfast; she’s already dressed and her bag all set. There's a knock on the door, and quickly Luhan checks who is it only to find Sehun looking all gorgeous early in the morning.

“Morning, handsome,” she greets as she run her finger down Sehun’s shirt.

“Good morning to you too, sexy,” Sehun flirts back as he stares at her intensely.

“LU BABY IS THAT SEHUN, PLEASE TELL HIM TO WAIT FOR A WHILE I’M STILL NOT DONE,” Baekhyun shouts from her room.

“YES BAEK, IT'S HIM” Luhan replies.

Sehun goes inside the house and follows Luhan into the kitchen; Luhan continues making sandwich while Sehun enjoys giving her back hug.

“You know I can imagine us like this every morning, you preparing food for our kids while I can hug you like there's no tomorrow.” Sehun whisper that causes Luhan to blush.

“Stop it, Sehun. Baekhyun might see us.”

“One last hug,” he says as he tightens his back hug and then he slowly removes his arms from around Luhan.

“I’m done!” Baekhyun announces as she goes to Sehun’s direction.

“How is my, baby Sehun?” Baekhyun coos.

“Never been better.”

“So can we go now?” Sehun asks to which Baekhyun replies with a nod.

During their ride Luhan can't help but feel annoyed at how loud her cousin and how she kisses Sehun from time to time. She’d rather look outside than look at the two soon-to-be-married couple.

“Oh Baby Lu, I have a surprise waiting for you at the resort,” Baekhyun tells her cousin out of the blue. Luhan stares at Baekhyun cluelessly.

“What is it, Baek?”

“It’s not what, but who, my dear.”

Luhan thinks, but she don't get what her cousin is talking about.

“Come one Baek tell me who is this person you're talking about?”

“Fine you're too eager to know. It’s Zhang Lei. He’ll be with us for this trip.”

“WHAT? HOW? WHY?” Luhan goes into a panic, she notices Sehun looking at her through the rearview mirror with his eyebrows raised.

Baekhyun tells her about how they accidentally met in Jeju last week and how Zhang Lei keeps on asking about Luhan, so Baekhyun decided to invite him.

“You invited someone I don't know?” Sehun asks, surprised.

“Don't worry Sehun, Zhang Lei’s our friend it's fine,” says Baekhyun.

The car suddenly becomes quiet no one wants to talk. Sehun is seriously driving and Luhan decides to sleep.

Once they arrive in the garden resort they are welcomed by none other than Zhang Lei and Sehun’s swears he's so close to punching the guy the moment he gets closer to Luhan as he greets her.

“So Baek, which room are we going to stay?”

“Oh Baby Lu, sorry I haven't told you about it yet, but I'm sharing room with Sehun for this trip. But don't worry I got you your own room just few rooms away from us,” Baekhyun explains.

“How about your other friends?”

“They're going to share a room on the next floor. You don't need to worry Luhan, everything’s all set.”

After everything is settled and they check into their rooms Luhan goes out to meet the soon-to-be-married couple to check out the garden where they going to hold their wedding and reception.

“Hi Lulu!” Luhan looks around only to find Zhang Lei going in her direction.

“Hey Lei-Lei!” She greets back.

“Going somewhere?”

“To the garden: I need to check the location.”

“Mind if I come with you?”

“Not at all.”

The two go together to the garden, as they walk they start catching up with each other's life and how they’ve been. Luhan can't help but laugh when Zhang Lei starts telling her about his experience when he first arrived in Korea and the mishaps he encountered. Little does Luhan know, someone is watching at them from a distance.

During dinner all of them gather at one table to eat. There Luhan meets the rest of Baekhyun’s friends who are also part of her entourage.

“Ladies this is my beautiful cousin, Luhan, who is also my wedding coordinator, Lu-baby meet Aeri, Jaeri, and Nana.” Baekhyun introduces who is sitting at the head of the table.

“And that guy over there is Zhang Lei,” Baek continues.

“Is he Luhan’s boyfriend?” Nana asks.

“No, no, no, he’s not my boyfriend,” Luhan quickly replies. Suddenly she feels someone lightly stroking her right thigh under the table, it’s Sehun and his big calloused hand.

“Yet, not yet,” she hears Baekhyun say, causing the three girls in front to smile.

“You both looks good together,” one of the girls says which cause Luhan to blush a little. Out of the blue a soft moan escapes from Luhan, which luckily no one hears. It’s because of Sehun and his sinful hand that’s slowly rubbing her clothed sex. Quickly Luhan excuses herself to go to the toilet.

Minutes later Sehun receives a text message.

From: Baby  
Today, 7:39 pm

GARDEN NEAR THE POND NOW!!!!

A smirk appears on Sehun’s face then suddenly he excuses himself by telling them he needs to call his boss. As Sehun walks far away from their table he quickly runs towards the pond, which is located at the farthest corner of the resort.

“Sorry I’m-” Luhan stops Sehun from talking as she suddenly grabs him closer to her and kisses him like there's no tomorrow.

“You're only mine Luhan,” Sehun whispers between their kisses.

“I'm all yours baby.”

Sehun breaks their kiss and looks at Luhan, “But that's not what I saw earlier when you're walking and laughing with him.” Luhan laughs and kisses Sehun’s lips again

“Someone sounds jealous,” she teases. “Were you spying me Sehun-ah?”

“No I’m not, I just happened to accidentally see you earlier.”

“There’s nothing to worry baby, Lei-Lei is just my friend.”

“Pet names. Now you’re making me jealous,” Sehun says before he continues kissing her again. Sehun starts kissing her neck, his hands plays under her dress, slowly teasing her. He tries to lower Luhan’s lacy underwear when she stops him.

“We can’t! It’s too risky here!” Luhan warns. “We have to leave now, Sehun. They might be looking for us,” she adds. Sehun stops kissing her neck.

“I hate this set up. I wish I could kiss you anywhere and anytime I want.”

Luhan just smiles and holds Sehun’s hand. “I wish for the same thing too Sehun but we know it’s not am easy thing to do.”

“I just want you to know that I can always cut this wedding off and tell Baekhyun about us because I really love you Luhan, I really do.”

“No Sehun don’t do that, I don’t want to hurt my cousin.”

“But it’s okay for you to hurt yourself? To hurt us?”

“That’s not what I mean Sehun-ah, I love my cousin so much I don’t want to hurt her.”

“But it’s okay to hurt me Luhan?” Sehun asks as he slowly removes his hand from holding hers. Sehun wait for a minute but Luhan doesn’t replies.

“I will talk to you tomorrow, maybe you can give me an answer by then.”

 

Alone Luhan cries. She really loves Sehun a lot but she can’t hurt her cousin. As much as she is hurting her now, she’s willing to sacrifice herself and even her own happiness her. It takes Luhan for a while before she decides to go back to her hotel room. She texts Baekhyun that she’s going to bed early, saying she’s tired from traveling.

The following morning Luhan wakes up a little bit late; she still feels sad about her arguments with Sehun last night. Luhan suddenly misses Sehun she wishes that he were sleeping next to her, and not her cousin. With heavy feet Luhan gets up from her bed to open the door–only to be surprised by a Sehun standing at the door.

“Sehun I -”

Luhan can’t continue what she’s about to say because Sehun starts kissing her. Unconsciously Luhan kisses him back, encircling both her arms around his neck. Sehun lifts her and she wraps her legs around his hips as he walks the two of them towards her hotel bed.

“I’m sorry about what I said to you last night babe, I shouldn't have said those hurtful things to you,” he tells her while Luhan is straddles his lap.

“I love you Luhan, and from now on I will respect your decision. If you want us to stay like this then I will accept it because I love you Luhan and I can’t live without you,” Sehun confesses which made Luhan cry.

“I love you too Sehun-ah, and thank you for understanding me,” Sehun kisses Luhan again. This time a little bit gently like an innocent kiss. Suddenly Luhan breaks the kiss and smiles at him.  
“I miss you babe.”

Sehun lifts Luhan again and lays her on the center of the bed.

“I miss you more.”

Without taking too long Sehun starts removing both their clothes and positions himself on top of Luhan kissing and leaving some love marks on her neck down to her chest.

“This is mine,” he says after he kisses her lips. “Mine,” he repeats after he kisses her cheeks. “Only mine,” he says again after he kisses and leave marks on her neck.

Luhan can't help but giggle every time Sehun gives her tiny kisses, she tries to stop him but Sehun just teases her more. He doesn’t forget to suck and lick her breast. Sehun continues giving her tiny kisses until he reach her already wet pussy. Suddenly Sehun stops for a while before he continues, this time he starts licking and sucking her out.

“Baby you're so good!” She praises him as she spread her legs wider for Sehun, a series of wantonly moans can only be heard inside Luhan’s bedroom, leading Luhan just experience one of the best orgasms in her life. Just as Luhan thinks that's the end of it, Sehun inserts his aching dick inside her hole that, causing her to scream.

“Relax babe, tell me when you're ready.” Luhan just nods and then slowly Sehun start thrusting into her. Luhan starts moaning Sehun’s name again: it always drives her crazy. Just as they are in the peak of their love making they suddenly hears a sound of a glass dropped on the floor. Both stop and look around only to find an angry and confused Baekhyun staring at them.

“Oh shit!” Curses Sehun as he quickly gets up from the bed, he tries to stop Baekhyun but she just going in Luhan’s direction. She grabs Luhan’s hair until she got up from the bed.

“YOU WHORE! I TRUSTED YOU AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DID TO ME? I TELL YOU EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED BETWEEN ME AND MY FIANCÉ WITHOUT A CLUE THAT YOU'RE THE REASON WHY HE’S COLD TO ME THESE DAYS,” Baekhyun screams as she slaps and pulls Luhan’s hair the same time. Luhan doesn’t fight back instead she allows herself to be hurt by her cousin. Sehun tries to stop Baekhyun but she’s just too strong. “HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME LUHAN? HOW?” Baekhyun grips her hair harder.

“Baekhyun that's enough,” Sehun warns her again but just like earlier Baekhyun ignores him and continue hurting Luhan.

“YOU BITCH IS THIS WHAT YOU ALWAYS DO TO YOUR CLIENTS YOU SLEEP WITH THEIR FIANCÉ KNOWING HUH? ANSWER ME!”

Luhan just cries. “Baek I-”

“YOU WHA-”

À loud slap made Baekhyun stops from shouting. “I SAYS THAT'S ENOUGH STOP HURTING HER,” Sehun defends Luhan and pull her away from Baekhyun. He picks his shirt from the floor and helps the already shaking Luhan to wear it. He kisses her again in front of Baekhyun and whispers.

“Wait for me okay I'll be back in awhile.”

Baekhyun almost pukes looking at her shameless fiancé and cousin kissing in front of her.

“Tell me since when did you start?” Baekhyun asks while Sehun hurriedly wore his shorts. “SINCE WHEN?”

Sehun forcefully drags Baekhyun out from Luhan’s room and walks toward their shared hotel bedroom.

“Tell me Sehun since when did you start screwing my cousin behind my back?”

“I'm not screwing her Baek I love her,” he confesses.

“LOVE? REALLY SEHUN YOU JUST MET HER JUST TWO WEEKS AGO NOW YOU TELL ME YOU LOVE HER?”

“Just because I knew her in a short span of time doesn't mean I can't love her. She's a sweet girl, she takes care of me.”

“And what about me, Sehun? Don’t you think I care for you too? I work my ass off for our future.” Baekhyun punches Sehun’s chest as she tries not to cry.

“I'm sorry Baek, but I can't continue this wedding anymore. I love Luhan so much I don't think I can live without her,” Sehun confesses while he slowly removes Baekhyun’s arms from him. Baekhyun doesn’t budge; instead she starts hugging him tightly like her life depends on it.

“No, Sehun don't leave me,” she begs.

Sehun tries to remove her hands again but she clings to him like glue.

“Sehun, please I’ll do everything I’ll quit my work just for you and we can live in Beijing together like what you always wanted.”

But Sehun has already decided, he forcedly removes her arms and leaves their hotel bedroom leaving Baekhyun crying like a mess. She screams and throws all the things she gets a hold of. She still can't believe that Oh Sehun–the only guy she’s ever loved–has been taken away from her by her one and only cousin.

When Sehun reaches Luhan’s hotel room she’s not there anymore, even her bags are already gone. In a rush Sehun goes down to the lobby to check if she’s already left.

“She did a few minutes back,” the receptionist says.

Sehun dials her number but it is turned off, he dials it for a couple of times but he really can't reach her. Out of panic, Sehun decides to rush back to Luhan’s place.

It is already early afternoon when Sehun arrives to Luhan’s house he runs inside, but the house is still dark and Luhan’s nowhere to be found. He tries to call her again but he still gets no answer from her. Sehun can't think of any place Luhan might be at the moment. She doesn't have many friends here. Recently if she weren’t at home, it was because she was with Sehun. Sehun goes back to his car and drives all the way to his house–but unfortunately she's not there as well.

Sehun goes gone crazy for the next couple of hours as he does everything to search her, he even went to the airport, praying he can find Luhan there, but she’s not. He drives around town looking for her in the streets or in the places they’ve been but she's not there.

 

The next day Sehun continues searching for Luhan: he searches for her in every hotel in Seoul but still there's no Luhan. Sehun never forgets to call her from time to time hoping she will answer her phone.

Two weeks passed but still Luhan is nowhere to be found. Sehun is currently sending his 115th voice call to Luhan.

Hello babe I miss you, where are you now? I’m going crazy just thinking about you. I need you now, please answer your phone. I really miss you. Come back to me.

For the next week Sehun never stops looking for Luhan. He drives to Baekhyun’s house hoping to see a glimpse of her, to the park where they usually would go but at the end of the day Sehun spends his time drinking until he gets drunk. One night Sehun goes to the same bar he always go to drink when he sees someone who looks like Luhan. Without thinking he embraces her, earning himself a punch in the face.

“D-don't take her a-away from me,” he stutters as he tries to pull the lady.

“This is my wife you idiot!”

“NO, LUHAN IS MINE! ONLY MINE,” Sehun screams, getting the others’ attention. The bar’s manager goes to where the commotion is and pulls Sehun away from the couple.

“Mine, Lu-Luhan, is mine,” Sehun chants like a mantra.

“Excuse me sir, but you have to leave now,” says the manager.

“No, I'll wait for Luhan, I need her,” He starts crying.

Sehun won’t move no matter what they tell him even if they shake him with all force. The manager can't think of other solution other than calling someone who can help them with him. Just in time Sehun’s phone rings, the manager tells the caller about Sehun’s situation and where he’s currently at.

Within a couple of minutes a lady goes inside the bar and looks for Sehun, she introduces herself as Luhan. The manager brings her to one of their VIP rooms, where Luhan finds a very drunk Sehun.

“Come on, Sehun-ah get up!” Luhan tells him. Sehun smiles when he notices it is Luhan.

“Babe you're here!”

“Let's go home, Sehun-ah,” says Luhan. Sehun motions to follow, but when he tries to move, he can’t his motions are stifled from his drunkenness. Luhan asks for the staff to help her with Sehun until they reach the cab. Once they are inside Sehun’s apartment she leads him to bed and begins undressing him.

“Hey babe,” a drunk Sehun giggles.

“Do you miss me that much you’re starting to undress me?” He adds as he helps her remove his pants.

“No, Sehun-ah, we need to change your clothes you smell so bad now.”

“Oh… Is that so? We're not going to make love?” He asks, trying not to smile despite his drunken stupor.

“No Sehun, I'm not staying longer, I need to go home.”

“NO!” He stops her by holding her hands tightly. “Don't go! Don't leave me again. I can't live without you. I'm going crazy Luhan. I need you,” he adds as he can't stop crying.

“Stay here with me please,” he begs.

Sehun wakes up with a big smile on his face the next day. He knows he isn't dreaming and Luhan was really with him last night–he’d talked with her and she’d slept right next to him. However the smile slowly fades when he notices he’s alone again.

“Luhan? Babe?” He calls her but no one answers.

She's probably preparing our breakfast.

Sehun tiptoes on his way out his room, planning to surprise Luhan with a warm morning hug, but to his surprise his apartment is empty, no Luhan is around. The only thing he sees is white envelope with his name written on it.

My Dearest Sehun-ah,

I just want you to know that I’ll never regret those weeks I spent it you. It’s been some of the most exciting and memorable days I’ve had in my life. You helped me realize that love doesn't need to be shared for a long period of time before anyone can say that they are truly in love with someone. I experienced it myself with you and I'm so thankful about it. However, we started it off on a wrong foot and it isn't something I’m proud of. We hurt that one special person that's very dear to us.

Sehun-ah if you truly love me like you always say I hope you can accept my decision; yesterday I went to meet with my cousin and told her how everything started. Of course I don’t expect her to forgive me and act like nothing happened between us because it does - there's a big gap between us now but I'm glad that she spent a few minutes to listen to me. I was planning to talk with you last night as well, but after seeing your situation it became so hard for me to tell you goodbye, especially when you start hugging me so tight last night.

Sehun-ah I’ll be leaving Seoul in a few hours and I hope you won't follow me at the airport. I’ve been thinking about this for a while now and this is the only way for us to clear our minds and maybe mend our hearts. I wish you all the best in life and don't forget to take care of yourself. I know someday we’re going to meet again and when that happens I hope we can start the right way.

Until then, I love you Sehun-ah.

Sehun doesn’t realize how much he cried while reading Luhan’s letter. He tries to call her hoping she's still in Seoul, but his call connects to an operator. Luhan has already left him and he can't do much about it. He just hope one day when he starts working in Beijing he’ll meet that certain brunette with a doe eyes and button-like nose name Luhan again.

Meanwhile at the airport Luhan is trying not to cry. She remembers two months ago when she arrived, thinking about nothing but an ideas how to make her cousin's wedding very beautiful and elegant yet now she's leaving the city that gives her series of unexpected events and she's carrying an unexpected gift with her back in her old city.


End file.
